sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Nine: "Let's Get to Work!"
Anthony Lowrey - August 7, 2012 02:44 PM (GMT)ON Fick had been behind everyone when everything happened with McField, and all he saw was McField try to shoot a General, and then drop to the floor... Idiot... Smith had walked over to him, "You think any of this has 'Tarnished Knight' written all over it?". Anthony shot him a glare for even whispering it with other people around, especially with Fick in earshot. Whispering back, "I don't have a clue..." Anthony turned to face all the SG teams, turning away from all of the future soldiers. "Right guys, this is what's going to happen, because frankly we're just wasting time. McCallister, you take charge of building the pod. Etearna-" He stopped to see three people look at him, "Colonel Etearna. You command everyone fighting. Sam and Audie, start collecting all the medical supplies you can from everyone and help out with treatment. "McField, you can fight with the rest of the soldiers, but I swear to god, if you do anything like that, just one more time, I will shoot you myself." He growled while shooting the Sergeant a menacing look. "Jones, McMillan, Miller, Coburn, Fick, you stay with Etearna. Yui, Smith, and Cress, you'll help me and McCallister build the pod." Fick nodded in acknowledgement and stood next to the Lieutenant Colonel. Turning back to the future soldiers, "General, ready and waiting." OFF Tag Everyone (Quite literally) Rathlin Cress - August 7, 2012 07:05 PM (GMT)-ON- Sanctuary Rathlin stared up into the sky watching what had to be a massive fleet battle over head. He was only half paying attention to what everyone one was talking about, but he heard that Earth was gone. He looked at the supposedly General to see a guy from one of the other teams pointing his gun to the Generals head. Rathlin couldn't fault the guy, He wanted to shoot the bloody sod him self. "To bad Torg & Riff aren't here to fix things up." Rathlin said to him self. "Just another day of fun with the gang then." As the magazine dropped from McField's Gun Rathlin felt the unease drop with it. "Jones, McMillan, Miller, Coburn, Fick, you stay with Etearna. Yui, Smith, and Cress, you'll help me and McCallister build the pod." Fick nodded in acknowledgement and stood next to the Lieutenant Colonel. Turning back to the future soldiers, "General, ready and waiting." "Uh sir I've got a masters in Engineering and ship construction, but I doubt I'll be any help with rebuilding that Doohickey, That's more physics then anything else if they already have the blueprints, it should be simple." Rathlin replied -OFF- TAG William Siegfried - August 7, 2012 07:46 PM (GMT)-ON- William watched as the whole thing unfolded and wasn't surprised by the sheer luck that had just happened, and no sooner had all the drama began to die away, William looked back towards the future soldiers, not looking back at McField and the group surrounding the man, he didn't have time to look after or treat a grown man like a child, he was in the middle of a warzone, and by how it was looking in space, a few alien ships were bound to get through the defensive space forces and land a few ground troops. William then just looked at his fellow SG teams and noted how they were all still looking at the now disgraced Sergeant. William just stared at them for awhile and the General before he himself turned around and started to march off with the rest of the future soldiers. "Alright we have to get setting up some defensive lines around the factory or whatever, where the pods going to be built in." William suggested before following closely behind a good number of soldiers. He didn't need to be told what his job was, he knew, besides he had no skill in building things, he only had political sciences and history under his belt when it came to degree's. Maybe if this was a diplomatic mission he'd be part of the envoy. Once he made it to the bunker line he looked around some. There was a number of new weapons and some pretty well fortified areas. William was impressed, but knew it wouldn't last long against an enemy that could take a full clip before finally dying. But he'd make it last as long as he could, no matter the cost. After all so long as the others got through there was still a chance that this future wouldn't come to exist. So having been the only one without orders he kinda just went about doing his own thing. Mind he had left shortly before any of the real drama began, so it was understandable. He just did his best to make sure everyone had a place on the front line. William keyed his radio up =^=Alright so first, second, and third defensive lines are ready, just need everyone to take up their spots. The 'Spartans' had already set up traps and all that other deadly and cool stuff. Over.=^= William told everyone before grabbing one of the larger turrets in one of the bunkers in the front line. -OFF- (Was the only one who didn't get anything so I just did my own thing XD) Jason McCallister - August 8, 2012 12:04 AM (GMT) Sanctuary "Well then, Cress, you can make sure Lowrey and I don't miss anything, we could use an Engineer's mind anyway. I'm no engineer but I like messing with technology now and then, especially if I can make it explode. So I think an extra brain in the works could be useful." Jason says to Rathlin. He then nods to Lowrey firmly. He pats him on the shoulder in a comradely manner. It's pretty clear a part of him misses working with SG-2. "Let's get crackin, the three of us. I'm hoping the defenses we got in places and SG-3's tactics can help us see the end of this." "Oh and one more thing, I leave the rest of SG-1 to decide on what they want to do. They can help build the pod, or stay and fight. I'll leave it all up to you." With that, he headed towards the pod, his Zat at the ready in case of an immediate attack. As he got farther away, he decided he'd better acknowledge Siegfried when he saw the defenses were in order. =^="Defensive positions noted. Keep up the coordination, I think it's safe to say we all welcome it. Work with SG-3, over."=^= Sam Ford - August 8, 2012 12:19 AM (GMT)'---- Dr Samantha Ford ----' "Colonel Etearna. You command everyone fighting. Sam and Audie, start collecting all the medical supplies you can from everyone and help out with treatment." Sam just nodded in agreement before moving around everyone to collect their med kits. She then moved over to one of suited up soldiers. "Excuse, but could you show myself and the Chief how to get to the Medical centre?" She asked. They gave a nod then waved for them to follow him or her, Sam wasn't to sure. Indecating to Audie to follow, she quickly moved over to Ant, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't take to long." Catching up with the soldier, she followed them. '----Sanctuary---- ----Medical Centre----' Arriving, the soldier just pointed to the door they had to enter before leaving. Entering the building, she could see it was quite busy. Grabbing a passing orderly, she asked who was in charge. Pointing to a man at the far end of the room, the orderly dashed off. Making her way down towards him, she could hear him shouting orders. "Nurse, this man needs a pint of AB positive now. You, leave them, it's only minor. There are more important casualties." Sam thought she could recognise the voice but couldn't place it. It was hard to tell as their back was to them. "Orderly, get this woman up to the OR stat. Doctor Bateman is waiting." Sam closing in on him and was about to tap on his shoulder when someone shouted. "Doctor Ford, I need your assistance. Both her and the man spun round to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a man, possibly a Doctor, holding wads of dressing against a man's neck. "What's the problem asked the man next to her. She finally looked at him. She knew why she recognised the voice, it was that of her brother Peter. She was slightly confused as he had no medical knowledge, other than putting on a plaster, and he would have been a lot older at this point. "I can't stop the bleeding." The other man shouted. The man she thought was Peter ran over and stated barking orders, but it was no good, they had bled out. "Doctor Ford?" Sam called as she once more grew closer. "What is it now?" He shouted as he looked at the fresh corpse on the gurney. His eyes widened. "Aunt Sam?" He added with a smile. 'Aunt Sam' was a little confused to say the least. The other Doctor Ford ran over and hugged her. "I never thought I would get to meet you but dad said I would one day." Sam was almost knocked over by him. When he pulled back, Sam cleared her throat. "Your dad? Peter Ford by any chance?" She asked. "Yeah, he arrived at the SGC the day you disappeared." Sam had no knowledge of him being at the SGC. The last time she spoke to him, he was still in Germany. "He told me all about you, that's why I got into Medicine." Sam looked over to Audie for a moment before back at her 'nephew'. "Well myself and Chief Mjolnir here would like to help with said Medicine." The male Ford raised an eyebrow. "As in wife to General....?" He trailed off. "Yes, yes she is. Now where do you need us?" Smiling at the two ladies, he wagged his finger. "Come with me, I'll get you some scrubs." Dashing off he, he waved for them to follow. "I think he my have drank to much coffee." Sam whispered to Audie. As they slowly moved along the ward, Sam looked at either side. She had never seen anything on this scale before. "I seriously hope we manage to prevent this." Ford had to bite her lip. "I'm glad my nephew chose to follow in my foot steps, but I don't want him working like this. I don't want to, but I took and oath and I have to stick to it." Her mode was very sombre. They arrived in a very messy office. Opening a cupboard, the male Ford pulled out some scrubs. "They might not fit, but it's better than nothing." He placed them on a paperwork filled desk and moved towards the door. "Once you've changed, if you could help with triage." He closed the door, and Sam just looked at Audie. "Let the blood bath begin." OFF: TAG:' Audie ' Stephanie McMillan - August 8, 2012 01:47 AM (GMT)ON Sanctuary Stephanie looked hard at the British Major ordering everyone around, and almost laid into him too, her frustrations just at a boiling point now. Her hands clenched and opened as she turned to look at McCallister, who made enough of a point that she finally loosened up a bit, but her smile had yet to return. "Sir, to be perfectly honest, you do NOT want me around tools. I'm not very good with mechanical stuff, hell, I nearly broke my own car further just trying to replace the spark plugs. So I'd sooner be of use making sure the Enigma doesn't kick the door in while you're all busy. And if that's cleared with you," She turned to Asid, "Then point me to where I can get something that can kill those shadow bastards, because I am seriously about ready to get violent with this depressing as hell future." OFF Tag McCallister, Asid Jim Miller - August 8, 2012 03:26 AM (GMT)-On- Sanctuary "McField, you can fight with the rest of the soldiers, but I swear to god, if you do anything like that, just one more time, I will shoot you myself." '' Came from the British Major who'd just stepped up to take control. Jim turned to look at him, "No, he wont be Sir, but for his safety and that of the present SG teams, and the Sanctuary personnel; I'm going to have to arrest him..." He said turning to look at McField, he mouthed sorry and reached behind his back for a flexcuff. "Sergeant McField, you are being charged under the United States Uniformed Code of Military Justice, as the acts you have committed were against a member of the Armed Forces of the United States." He said as he stepped behind the Sergeant and secured his wrists in the flexcuffs, as he pulled them tight, stepping back in front of the man he removed a small laminated, but well used card. '''Tag: McField/Lowery' Tag: McField Nodding he simply turned the Sergeant around and grabbed a hold of the flexcuffs, "General, is there anywhere he can be secured, with out having to be baby sat while assisting the team working on the pod? If not anywhere he can be secured until we depart?" He paused and turned slightly towards the Spook who was almost berating the Major:"Sir, to be perfectly honest, you do NOT want me around tools. I'm not very good with mechanical stuff, hell, I nearly broke my own car further just trying to replace the spark plugs. So I'd sooner be of use making sure the Enigma doesn't kick the door in while you're all busy. And if that's cleared with you," She turned to Asid, "Then point me to where I can get something that can kill those shadow bastards, because I am seriously about ready to get violent with this depressing as hell future." "Um if I may, how about we let Ms. McMillian watch the Sergeant, that solves two problems, his and hers?" Tag: Asid/Steph Jim turned and looked at Lowery as he handed out everyone's orders: "Jones, McMillan, Miller, Coburn, Fick, you stay with Etearna. Yui, Smith, and Cress, you'll help me and McCallister build the pod." Fick nodded in acknowledgement and stood next to the Lieutenant Colonel. Turning back to the future soldiers, "General, ready and waiting." "Hooah Sir, just give me a distance, direction, and target and i'll be ready to go!" Tag: Lowery/Asid, open -Off- Jim Miller - August 8, 2012 08:00 AM (GMT)-On- Sanctuary Jim turned and looked to the Captain who'd just decided to tell him what, or what was not his job. "Sir, you're what Delta? Right? A group used to doing things well outside the rule book, illegal one could say, yes?" He asked, becoming very irritated, with the situation at hand, and now the added commentary of the Captain. "How about you let the man that has been involved very, very closely with a job that enforces the UCMJ both inside the United states and outside. To do his job, while you do yours. Which is stand there and look scary with your big guns." He said turning to face the larger man, his irritation clearly showing. "Also, at this point, I can't arrest the good General, for anything, anything he has done at this point since we stepped through the gate to the alternate Alpha sight. Now the Sergeant on the other hand has committed many, many violations of the code of law that govern the command and facility we operate from. Which means when he came to work for the SGC he said I will be governed by the UCMJ." Even if his government protested, he was under the command of an American and in the midst of an American command, despite its internationalness. Jim took a few steps forward closing with the Captain, getting well with in his personal space. "As well we have nothing to assure us that any of the orders we have been given are illegal, none have been truly or directly issued here by anyone other than our leaders here, the Major, the Colonel, those in our chain of command. Should I continue Captain, or can I go about my given task?" He asked as he moved that much closer to Captain Jones, "And if you continue Captain Jones, I'll arrest you for interfering. Am I clear, Captain!?" He ask growling up at the large Special Operator, thumping the large man's chest with his pointer finger to enforce the point. -Off- Tag: Achilles, Open Asid Mjolnir - August 8, 2012 05:22 PM (GMT)On: Asid glanced at Miller, nodding. "Learning curve on the gear? You'll be issued standard rifles. Higher kickback, longer distance. More like using a high-powered sniper-rifle rather than an assault rifle. If you had powered armor, you wouldn't feel it." His eyes drifted to McField. "Sergeant, and I'm going to call you sergeant until you get home and if Canada decides to strip you of the rank, shut up. I mean that quite nicely, as nicely as a man you tried to shoot can mean it. Shut up. You're going to be alright." He closed his eyes, just letting the questions flow over himself. "McCallister, yes, that's a perfectly good idea. And Ford, medical knowledge is still needed, though we'll want them with the team defending the pod-builders." Asid glanced at Lowrey. "Right now the defensive teams will stay with the building teams, and be prepared to defend them." He rubbed his brow, Asid just glancing at Mcillan. "So, don't worry about handling a wrench, and you standing guard over McField does solve two issues. Cress, this is still engineering." Asid watched as Siegfried was led away by a squad of troopers, who promptly came back to get the rest. They waited, quietly, on the edge, waiting to be noticed. "Alright, defense team, quick change of plans. You'll be going to reinforce a weak-point in the HQ's defensive line. Building team, stick with me, you'll be inside the HQ." Asid glanced towards the various SG teams, watching them, or so it felt, fragment. Put them under pressure, and watch them run around. "Captain Achilles Jones, stand the frak down. My orders were to save as many people as I could. I was given no other instructions. I determined, very carefully, how to best do that. Nevermind that the whole frakking chain of command was falling apart; everyone was either dead or trying to save their own rat asses." He snarled, letting out his clear anger on the hapless captain. "So, as I said to McField, don't you Fraking judge me without knowing what I went through, Captain. Furthermore, Captain, I am still your commanding officer, and within earshot. Until some higher representative of the now-defunct goverment arrives to relieve me of command, I am your commander, and you will respect that. Do I make myself clear?" Asid snarled, as he walked in front of Achilles. "Additionally, if you threaten another member of an SG team in front me, you won't be facing a courtmartial, I'll shoot you my goddamn self. Is this understood?" He ground out. Off: Tags Achilles, as he's on an SG team, he no longer wears a sanitized uniform. Anthony Lowrey - August 8, 2012 09:59 PM (GMT)ON Simon was getting fed up. He was about to interject the Captain of his now-boring rant, when Major Lowrey stepped up yet again. This was just ridiculous. "You know what?! I've had enough of this! Miller, read Captain Jones, his rights. Charge him with Disrespect towards a superior officer, Failure to obey an order, Mutiny and sedition and Misbehaviour before the enemy. This is just turning into a military version of Cops, for crying out loud." Looking towards the rest of the SG teams that were still there, "Does anyone else want to shove guns in peoples faces?! Or can we actually start working on getting back to our own time-line?!" OFF Tag Miller Stephanie McMillan - August 8, 2012 10:56 PM (GMT)ON Stephanie blinked as she watched the SG-4 man read McField his rights, admittedly a bit surprised that they had an Army investigator present too. Still, her legal education had been based on the civilian legal system, not the United States Military's UCMJ, and law was more of Vanessa's field, since she was FBI, which was certainly amusing between the McMillan sisters when the twins brought up their FBI/CIA rivalries. This, however, was not amusing, especially when Achilles pulled a weapon on Chief Miller. Before she could even respond to the suggestion that she watch over McField, now there was yet another stand-off. As much as the big guy was free to have his qualms about what had transpired in the fifty years, her willingness to take his side on the matter diminished the second he cleared his weapon from it's holster and put it in Miller's face. She wasn't looking forward to trying to restrain Achilles, the man was easily twice her size, and he was quite capable of putting her on her duff if he wanted to. McField was just broken, and she could sympathize with that feeling. But duty called. "Okay. I'll watch them. But I only have my 19 and knife, so I would appreciate something less-than-lethal if I need to use it." She said, approaching Achilles, "Please, put it down and give it to me, Captain. If any of us die, we can't undo that. But we can undo the loss of Earth. And we can't afford to be splintered like this. We can afford to put me aside, I'm not going to make or break a fight, but you just sidelined yourself when we need all the fighters we can get. But let's not make this any worse than it has to be. I'm on your team, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not going to stand aside and let anyone here, you included, pull guns on each other." Stephanie held out her hand, keeping her voice as calm as she could, but her lack of confidence was surfacing once again, and was starting to show to everyone now, not just Asid and SG-1. OFF Tag Jones, Miller, Lowrey, Open Robert McField - August 9, 2012 12:29 AM (GMT)ON "Everybody stop!" Robert shouted out even if he was still looking towards the ground. He looked up for the first time really since the incident with almost a copy of the situation between him an Asid but this time with Jones and Miller. "Lets all calm down guys." Robert said before he looked at Jones. "Leave it sir. I have accepted my fate and I am coming quietly. Don't mess this up for your career as well. If you want to help this you can help back on Earth." Robert still had a side that regretted his decision but he was not going to have anyone die just for some sake of military rights. He looked towards Miller then Lowrey. "I will take responsibility for his actions. You will need him to help get us home or at least fight the Enigma." He felt sorry for McMillan who had been given the responsibility to deal with them. Robert was not going to resist and he hoped that the Captain would back down along with Major Lowrey who seemed a bit hot under the collar today. Well he had been a bit like that most days since we was bumped down to being SG-3 XO again. OFF Tag: Jones, Miller, McMillan, open Nolan Etearna - August 9, 2012 12:32 AM (GMT)On: ' Nolan just undoes his pistol, and holds it up to Achilles, sighing. "ALRIGHT." Nolan grits his teeth. "I've had enough of this damn drama, myself--Miller, do as Lowrey says." His lips purse, turning briefly white before he takes a slow, measured breath. "So. The rational thing to do, right now, is to stop pointing guns at one another, stop being suspicious, and listen to Asid. Because not only is he a member of Sanctuary, he's the goddamned founder of it, and had been nearly ten years before he met any of you." "General," Nolan's eyes don't move from Achilles', "I request that you explain what happened to Earth, what happened to the United States, how Sanctuary was founded, and your orders when we return to our own time." ' "Really, Nolan?" Estragon tilts his head, leaning back as he watches the Colonel. "You don't want to explain you left your duty, when your lover was killed in the course of his duty--" '' "He hasn't come out yet." Christene grumbles to Major Estragon, who promptly shuts up. She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "Alright, I guess it's storytime. Everyone assisting with the pod, come over here while Asid will explain... Calmly... What is going on. Now, please." Christene says, arms folded respectfully before her. Off: Let's Get to Work Let's Get to Work